


twitter dumps

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: since threads clog the tl and i tend to write at 3am and make 15 million typos a sentence, compiling a good chunk of my more story-like threads here!! edited, of course.i talk a lot about daisuga and atsumu.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

after high school, osamu goes on his own path. yes, he loves volleyball, but he has bigger dreams, and the two of them cant stay joined at the hip forever.

but atsumu doesn't want to let go.

the first few months are the hardest on him. atsumu starts to resent volleyball as an institution, even though he's living his dream of going pro and has the world at his fingertips. he feels like he’s stepping onto the court alone.

the brothers don't talk for a little bit, although "don't talk" really just means osamu texting once a week to check in and atsumu keeping his notifications off for his brother’s contact specifically and absolutely NOT stalking his instagram to check up on his new business. no way. never.

it gets to the point where atsumu becomes frustrated with how he’s developed a poor work ethic entirely out of spite and does a full 180. he throws himself fully into the sport and works himself to near exhaustion. that doesn't exactly bide well when you're a rookie on a pro team.

it's not healthy, but when has miya atsumu ever been able to handle big changes with poise? 

what's the point of playing if his brother isn't beside him? the game isn't the same anymore, so he stops trying. he coasts on talent alone until it draws concern from those around him.

flash forward a few years. the miyas (literally just atsumu. osamu may enjoy tormenting his twin but at least he made an attempt to stay in touch) have long since gotten over their petty dispute. osamu's onigiri business is thriving and atsumu is the starting setter for the jackals. things are good.

but something is still missing. atsumu's teammates are wonderful, albeit a few of them eccentric (a term he can’t exempt himself from no matter how much he tries to assert the notion that he’s more normal than bokuto), and he'd never go out of his way to talk bad about any of them. he appreciates the team and he enjoys doing what he loves every day of his life and getting paid for it.

it isn't until a head of orange hair comes bounding into the gym for tryouts that things begin to click for him. 

hinata shouyou has returned home, and atsumu can make good on the promise he made all those years ago. 

playing with hinata is the closest he'll ever get to playing with osamu again. it's different, obviously, hinata is so much MORE than anything he's ever synced with, but it still feels like home. with him, it's so easy for atsumu to embrace his love of the game again.

miya atsumu has always struggled with moving on. he's selfish and a brat and has stupid high standards and entitlement issues. he'd seen his brother leaving volleyball as the biggest challenge the world ever presented with. but long as he has hinata, he thinks he'll be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

iwaizumi has never been one to care much about what oikawa does with his life. well, thats a lie actually, he cares very deeply about what oikawa does with his life because they're best friends and the other boy's personalty lends itself to sticky situations. but hes never really cared all that much about the countless confessions oikawa's gotten from girls over the years. sure, he gets jealous, because who wouldn't be at least a little upset your best friend gets more attention than you. it's absolutely NOT anything deeper than that.

"absolutely not" is iwa's mantra for the roughly 7 months after he discovers that his feelings for oikawa might not be all that platonic after all. saying he denies all feelings outright is a severe understatement, because seriously? oikawa? oikawa _tooru_? of all people? but eventually he comes to as much of an acceptance as one can in a situation like this, because oikawa is admirable in his own way and extremely passionate and iwa knows more about him than almost anyone, so there. 

it's hard not to fall harder after that.

another undeniable fact about oikawa is that hes attractive, which is ridiculously frustrating for iwaizumi, and hes not the only one subscribed to the idea. soon, confessions start to frustrate him, and he gets jealous for an entirely different reason than just friendly rivalry. iwa finds it's easiest to numb himself to the sting in his gut that makes it's presence known whenever oikawa mentions offhand that he's turned down yet another girl's advances. if he doesn't acknowledge the pain, he won't feel it. he's content to live in ignorance. 

there's one thing iwaizumi fails to recognize about the situation, though, and it's that aside for one or two initial acceptances, oikawa never returns the confessor's feelings. there's always a polite putdown, a "sorry, but i'm focusing on volleyball right now." because for oikawa, it's only ever been iwaizumi (but he'd NEVER be the one to bring that up, at least not seriously, though he won't deny that his teeth are probably ground down significantly from all the times he's grit his teeth when play-flirting doesn't turn to real flirting).

when asked questions about what he sees in his future, iwa will always be part of oikawa's answer. "well obviously, we'd stick together," he'd croon. "iwa-chan loves me, after all!" iwaizumi would smack him on the back of the head; oikawa would whip up crocodile tears. their three years at seijoh follow this rough format of confession, rejection, repression, repeat. neither of them acknowledge what they feel. there's no grand reveal, no dramatics or tears. iwa doesn't drop to his knees and oikawa doesn't shout from the rooftops.

at the end of the day, they love each other. it's an undeniable feeling, something embedded between the two of them since they were kids, blossoming into something deeper as the years pass.

they love each other, and they're too scared to lose each other, so they stay content.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i owe my soul to the cumpanions gc night crowd for hyping me up/bullying me to be productive. thank you for being the worst gc ever and being horrible angst enablers.
> 
> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/twinmiyas) if u don’t!


End file.
